Mensaje Navideño
by Shizuka-Karo
Summary: Aprovechando esta época, los caballeros de Atena, las marinas de Poseidón, los espectros de Hades y los dioses guerreros de Asgard deciden (mentira, fueron obligados) reunirse para enviar un mensaje especial al mundo y 'demostrar' los lazos de paz que los unen.


Notas de la autora: este es un especial relacionado a estas fechas y la verdad lo tenía planeado desde hace medio año aunque es más largo de lo que tenía pensado, espero que sea de su agrado y que se diviertan y pido disculpas por adelantado si mi fic es demasiado… incoherente.(Además de que me retrasé un poquito)

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no es mío sino de Masami Kurumada. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes para hacerlos sufrir un poco.

* * *

 **MENSAJE NAVIDEÑO**

Es época navideña, un tiempo de paz y armonía donde la alegría de uno es la felicidad de otros, un tiempo en donde uno convive con sus amigos más cercanos o con su familia, un tiempo… o mejor dicho el mejor tiempo para perdonar y ser perdonado, para compartir y convivir con tus seres queridos, para vivir sin guerras ni peleas… o eso esperamos ver en los caballeros.

-¡¿Por qué diablos tenemos que hacer esto?!- Máscara de la Muerte se queja por millonésima vez.

-Porque es un mandato de nuestra diosa Atena- responde Mu -y porque si no lo hacemos, nos rebajarán nuestros sueldos. U_U-

-Pero ¿Reunirnos con los peces y los zombies? ¡¿Para cantar villancicos?! ¡NO! ¡Yo, el GRAN Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer no es digno de hacer tales cosas! Me niego rotundamente- se sienta en el suelo haciendo pucheros como niño chiquito.

-¡¿A quién llamas pez Crustáceo Cascarudo?!- Eo de Scyla no se deja esperar en hablar.

-A Afrodita no- contesta Milo.

-Y yo me sigo preguntando qué hago aquí- Lune de Balrong se quejaba por lo bajo -Aun tengo varios muertos que sentenciar-

-No te quejes Lune, recuerda que es por mandato de nuestro señor Hades y como un favor para la señorita Pandora- dijo Minos de Grifo -Además si dejáramos solo en esto a Radamanthys, de seguro Pandora no nos daría nuestro viernes de farra U_U-

-O Rada, o nos haría papilla o se quedaría traumado como la última vez- agregó Aiacos de Garuda.

Para que entienda usted mi estimado lector la situación por la que pasan los caballeros, las marinas y los espectros les explicaré a continuación; como es época navideña en donde todo es alegría, felicidad, las familias se reúnen para compartir y bla, bla, bla,… que mejor que reunir a los caballeros de Atena, marinas de Poseidón y espectros de Hades (dioses guerreros de Asgard y ángeles de Artemisa si se puede) para realizar un mensaje de paz para el mundo, y que mejor mensaje que cantar un villancico navideño n_n ¡Todos juntos!

Así su servidora Caro viajó de reino en reino (con ayuda de un ser supremo claro) convenciendo a los dioses, reencarnaciones y representantes de realizar dicho evento; algunos aceptaron gustosos, a otros tuvimos que prometerles un gran banquete, cheques arriba de los 50 mil o vacaciones en Miami, pero lo importante es que logramos que todos los guerreros participaran en reunirse y cantar un villancico para así demostrar los lazos de unidad, amistad, y en especial… ¡LA PAZ! :D

Como anteriormente dije, algunos aceptaron gustosos :D, otros simplemente aceptaron sin ganas -_- … y la gran mayoría fueron obligados por sus 'jefes' U_U. Como por ejemplo Atena tuvo que amenazarlos con rebajarles o peor quitarles el sueldo a sus guerreros más importantes: dorados y bronceados y a los demás ni siquiera les avisó. Las marinas, o era participar del villancico o era preparar la fiesta navideña de su jefe, y eso que Julián cuando no consigue o no le dan lo que quiere hace su berrinche de niño chiquito, sino miren nomás como se puso cuando fue rechazado por Saori. Hades al ser 'misericordioso' solo envió a Radamanthys y su sequito, pero sabiendo cómo se pone el juez de Wyvern al lidiar con sus enemigos (en especial Kanon) uf… la última vez que lo invitaron a una fiesta del Santuario tuvieron que ir con todo y grúa para bajarlo del árbol ya que el pobre se quedó traumado; para evitar esos 'incidentes' Pandora pidió a los otros 2 jueces acompañarlo con algunos espectros por si las dudas (si no lo hacían les quitaba su viernes de farra).

Y así mediante amenazas, regateos, griteríos, más amenazas, berrinches, pataletas y gritos… Los caballeros, marinas y espectros se juntaron para cantarles un villancico :D "yupi"; todos reunidos en el gran teatro de Grecia (eso porque la tacaña de Saori no quiso prestar su Santuario ¬_¬).

Y continuando con la historia…

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡Me niego! ¡No quiero!- ahí vemos a MM haciendo su escándalo al aferrarse al piso con uñas y dientes mientras Afro intenta llevárselo a rastras al escenario (lugar del show) -¡El Gran Máscara de la Muerte no hará tales estupideces!- y al parecer no era el único.

-Vamos Radamanthys baja de ahí- Aiacos y Minos animaban a su amigo a que bajara de uno de los reflectores del teatro.

-Mmm… ¡No! No quiero. No quiero juntarme con esos locos que se llaman caballeros-

-Vamos, no te pasará nada "el pobre se quedó traumado la última vez que fue al Santuario"- pensaba para sí mismo el juez de Garuda.

-¿Seguro que no me pasará nada? ¿Seguro que Kanon no andará merodeando por ahí?- el juez temblaba de miedo.

-Estamos muy seguros de que no te pasará nada- contestaba Minos -además Kanon no está aquí- mira a su alrededor -espera ¡ahí está!-

Podemos ver (o imaginar) a Kanon con una camisa de fuerzas, amordazado y amarrado a un carga equipaje manejado por Saga.

-Y a este ¿Por qué lo traes así?- preguntó Aioria.

-¿No muerde?- apenas Shura le quita la mordaza, Kanon empieza a atacar con feroces mordiscos a todo lo cercano (y por poco le saca un dedo a Shura).

-Ey. ¡Cuidado! Está muy rabioso- Saga lo vuelve a amordazar -me costó mucho trabajo atraparlo y traerlo-

-Ya entiendo, apenas escuchó lo del villancico se puso insufrible ¿no es cierto?-

-Insufrible no, Aioria. Más bien como el demonio de Tazmania. Destruyó todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Lo traje así por la seguridad de los demás-

-Y a mí casi me arranca un dedo ;_; - Shura sobaba su dedo índice.

-Chicos ¿no creen que es bonito reunirnos con los demás para cantar villancicos para el mundo?- comentaba Shun que estaba con los otros bronceados -y por cierto ¿no vieron a mi hermano?-

-No. De seguro ese pollo debe andar en el interior de un volcán tomando un baño sauna o qué sé yo mientras nosotros estamos aquí cumpliendo el mandato de nuestra 'amada' diosa- Hyoga miraba de forma asesina a Saori quién se encontraba en los asientos para el público junto a Hades y a Poseidón -"Si fuera por mí, en estos momentos estaría en mi amada Siberia acurrucado en mi sillón frente a la chimenea tomando mi chocolatito caliente"- pensaba el caballero del Cisne.

-Hablando de la reunión, tengo una duda ¿Qué festejamos hoy?- ese sin 'duda' era Seiya.

¡Paf! Y lo único que recibe de respuesta es un zape del chico del dragón y del chico del cisne.

-¡¿Es en serio Seiya?! Desde que fuimos al santuario que fue hacia un mes Saori no dejó de parlotear sobre esto. Que debemos de portarnos bien, que no nos peleemos, que si nos rehusamos nos quita el x-box y el Wi-Fi- Shiryu solo suspiraba al recordar los reproches de su diosa.

-Pero aún no me dicen que feste… - Shun le susurra la respuesta en su oído -aaaaah… ahora ya lo entiendo. Por eso Saori nos pidió usar estos gorritos rojos ¿cierto?-

Tal como dijo el Pegaso, la mayoría de los caballeros estaban utilizando los famosos gorritos navideños.

-Primero viene con eso de reunirnos con nuestros enemigos para cantar, luego que si nos rehusamos nos rebaja el sueldo y ahora quiere que usemos estas… porquerías?- refunfuñaba Milo mientras agarraba el gorrito.

-No te quejes Milo que pudo haber sido peor. Agradece que fuera Atena y no Poseidón- dijo Camus.

-¿Por qué?-

-Jajajaja… con ese gorro te ves más ridículo pato-

-¡Cállate Isaac! No metas tu bocota donde no te llaman- Hyoga también fue obligado a usar el dichoso gorrito.

-Jajaja… yo por nada del mundo me pondría una cosa semejante- Isaac de tanto reír hasta se limpiaba lagrimitas mientras que el santo del cisne solo podía gruñir.

-Generales Marinas, tengo algo que darles- Julián/Poseidón reunió a sus guerreros -como bien sabrán es época navideña así que aproveché esta oportunidad para regalarles algo. Espero que les sea de gran utilidad- entrega a cada uno un paquete.

-Señor Julián no debió haberse molestado- dijo un modesto Sorrento.

-No, no hay problema. Ya saben es época de dar y recibir-

-No. ¡En serio no debió!- Eo con un gesto inexpresivo veía el suéter navideño que recibió de regalo, además tenía un oso, un lobo, una abeja, un murciélago, una serpiente y un águila bordados.

Y de los otros generales ¡que decir! Bian recibió un suéter similar al de Eo pero con un hipocampo bordado, Kaysa recibió un set completo de maquillaje y un espejo, Krishna un bote de cera para pulir lanzas, Sorrento una armónica e Isaac otro suéter navideño pero con un pulpo deseando una feliz navidad bordado.

-Muchachos no tienen que agradecerme, fue un gusto para mí el regalarles estos objetos que espero que sean de su agrado- Julián estaba satisfecho con su trabajo.

-o.o- Expresión de Krishna.

-O.O- Expresión de Bian.

-"Qué me habrá querido decir"- pensaba Kaysa.

-Señor Julián ¿una armónica? ¿Sabe que el instrumento que toco es la flauta?- dijo Sorrento cabizbajo.

-Señor, por si no lo recuerda soy el general marino del KRAKEN, no de un PULPO- refunfuñaba Isaac.

-Jajaja… ¿no que no te pondrías una cosa semejante?- ahora el que reía era Hyoga mientras que una venita saltaba de la frente de Isaac.

-Muy bien muchachos, creo que es hora de empezar con esto- anunció Atena.

-Nooooooo- recibió como respuesta general.

-Vamos chicos, dense prisa. Reúnanse en el escenario- ordenaba Saori -¿y donde se metió esa chica? Ella fue la que planeó esto.-

Mientras los ingenieros del teatro preparaban las graderías donde se situarían los caballeros, marinas y espectros para formar el coro, estos se encontraban alistando para cantar; o sea, de mala gana Bian, Eo y en especial Isaac se ponían los suéteres mientras Hyoga rodaba en el suelo de tanto reír, Minos y Aiacos fueron con todo y escaleras para bajar a Radamanthys, Saga a duras penas logró ponerle el gorrito a Kanon (antes de que lo destruyera) y Afrodita con ayuda de los santos de Tauro, Leo, Virgo, y Aries, además de Aioros y Shura llevaron a rastras a Máscara de la Muerte al escenario.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y preparado (los caballeros, las marinas y los espectros subieron y se acomodaron como sea en las graderías, algunos ensayaron sus voces, otros ni sabían que hacían ahí parados, incluso Shaka llevó su pandereta y Sorrento su afinador y hasta Hades y Poseidón tenían palomitas y refrescos para disfrutar del show) empezó el acto…. o hubiera empezado de no haber sido un pequeño detalle: ¡faltaba la organizadora principal!

-¡¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido esa niña?!- Atena y por poco más ya echaba humo como caldera hirviendo.

-Tranquila señorita Atena, ya llegará pronto, tiene que hacerlo- Mu trataba de calmar a su diosa.

-Más le vale que venga rápido, yo no vine a perder mi tiempo aquí- dijo Shura.

-Sí, además tengo una cita importante a las 15:00, otra a las 16:20, otra a las 17:30, 18:25, 19:30 ¿o era a las 20:00?- dijo Milo.

-Y yo tengo una sesión de spa-

-Yo tengo que encerrar de nuevo a Kanon en el Cabo Sounion-

-Tengo varios muertos que juzgar U_U-

-Tenemos que terminar de reconstruir el Soporte Principal-

-Y yo tengo que vigilar a la marrana-

Y así los caballeros, las marinas y los espectros empezaron a quejarse y formar un barrullo cuando…

-¡SILENCIO!- una silueta se hizo presente en la entrada -Ya dejen de hacer alboroto que ya llegué- si se trataba nada más y nada menos que su servidora Caro, la planeadora, la autora y la narradora de este fic.

-¡Por fin!- exclaman los guerreros.

-¡¿Qué hora son estas de llegar?!- Saori me reclamaba mientras apuntaba a un reloj imaginario en su muñeca.

-Ahora que llegaste ¿nos podemos ir?-

-Mi querido Pegaso, ¡se irán cuando acaben con esto! Así que no quiero escuchar ni una queja o excusa o que estén discutiendo o peleando hasta entonces- miro de reojo a los caballeros, marinas y espectros -Y el que no quiera participar simplemente lo dice ¡para que lo saque del fic en este instante! ¡¿Entendieron?! Y Saori ¡yo puedo llegar a la hora que se me pegue mi regalada gana! Y tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada-

-Glup- la diosa tragó en seco -¿don…donde quedó tu espíritu navideño querida?-

-Bien ahora que las reglas están claras, me retrasé porque fui a buscarlos a ellos- un grupo de siluetas hacían su entrada; sí se trataban de los dioses guerreros de Asgard.

-Ay no ¡Ay no! ¡Trajiste a Siegfried!-

-Saludos mi amigo Sorrento. Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Siegfried mientras sospechosamente se acercaba a la marina de Sirena.

-¡Já! Miren nomás, me encontré con la urraca parlante-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí yegua mutante? ¿Vienes a que te humille de nuevo en frente de Flare?-

-¡Que! Ahora si sacaste boleto-

-¡Hyoga! ¡Hagen! ¡Que acabo de decir!- Ay por Zeus, me van a sacar un hematoma –Ya rápido, júntense con los demás. Esto es para hoy acuérdense. ¡Siegfried! ¡Deja de hacerle calzón chino a Sorrento!-

Una vez calmadas las aguas.

-Bien muchachos, saben que se celebrar en estas fechas ¿no? ¿tienen idea de lo que haremos?-

Silencio sepulcral. Algunos asentían, otros movían la cabeza negativamente, Seiya estuvo a punto de levantar la mano pero Shiryu le dió un codazo en el hígado.

-Mmm… ¿Nadie tiene idea? Pues bien tendré que 'iluminarlos' jo, jo ,jo, clásica de Caro. Estamos aquí para cantar un villancico navideño para el mundo. ¿Alguno tiene idea de que villancico cantaremos?-

Silencio sepulcral. Algunos asentían, otros movían la cabeza negativamente, Seiya intentó nuevamente levantar la mano pero otro codazo lo detuvo, esta vez fue Hyoga.

-Nadie ¿nadie tiene idea?-

-Caro ¿cantarán el burrito sabanero?- el pequeño Kiki que apareció a mi lado hizo la pregunta.

-¡Kiki! ¿No deberías estar acompañando al Patriarca?-

-Tranquilo Mu, de seguro el pequeño se aburría con ese anciano "y quien no" ¿y por haces tal pregunta Kiki?- le pregunto mientras revuelvo sus cabellos.

-Porque si cantaran ese villancico, yo tengo una idea de cómo presentarlo-

-¿Y cuál es?-

\- Solo déjenme demostrarles jejeje clásica de Kiki- este con una sonrisa tierna pero algo maliciosa a la vez se teletransporta para aparecer al lado de Seiya, le da un puntapié de modo que este quede a gata, lo monta y empieza a cantar a todo pulmón:

 _Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belén_

 _Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belén_

 _Si me ven, si me ven voy camino de Belén_

 _Si me ven, si me ven voy camino de Belén_

-¡Que!- recién exclama Seiya.

Todos los presentes reían al ver a Pegaso con ese… papel.

-Jajaja que gracioso, es muy buena tu idea pero no creo que la usemos-

-Kiki, no la usarán así que ¡ya bájate!- le grita Seiya que para nada estaba contento en como… lo usaban.

-Si Kiki, bájate del burro… digo de Seiya y vuelve con el maestro Shion- dijo el caballero de Aries mientras su alumno obedecía.

-Hey Kiki, no lo usaremos hoy pero en otra ocasión sí- le digo en secreto al niño antes de que se marche.

-¡Eh!- contesta el bu… Seiya que no estaba lejos.

-Así que como decía, cantaremos un villancico; qué villancico se preguntaran pues es nada menos que Noche Buena n_n. Así que espero que se sepan bien la letra ya que lo grabaré y lo compartiré en las redes- digo mientras saco una cámara.

-Sí, claro, sabemos la letra perfectamente. Es más, en todo nuestro entrenamiento el maestro Shion nos enseñó puras letras de villancicos-

-Ni que decir del inframundo, ahí había un coro de voluntariado que hacíamos para ayudar a los pobres-

-Mientras no estaba en el Santuario, visité varios lugares de donde aprendí sus villancicos locales-

-Já. Puedo entender perfectamente porque son sarcásticos Saga y Valentine, pero tú Aioros ¿no se suponía que estabas 'muerto'?-

-¿Ah?... si eso- Aioros pone cara de tonto, olvidó ese 'pequeño detalle' -también fui sarcástico por si no te diste cuenta- pone cara de sufrido.

-Bien, bien, bien. Tenemos que terminar con esto, el fic ya debía haber acabado. Así que todos júntense, les sacare una foto ¿Dónde está Ikki? ¿Y MM?-

-Mi hermano no vino- contestó Andrómeda cabizbajo.

-Y MM… estaba aquí- dijo Afro.

¡Está detrás de las bambalinas!- gritó Milo que vio al fulanito esconderse detrás de una pared.

-Vayan por él-

Aldebarán, Aioria, Afrodita, Milo, Aioros y Shura a rastras llevaron a MM pidiendo piedad hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-Escucha MM, si no quieres cooperar en esta actividad junto con los otros caballeros- me acerco para susurrarle -pediré a Saori que limpie tu templo y que deseche todos los rostros, las telarañas y la mugre que hay y que los cambie por pegatinas y tapices de Barney y Hello Kitty-

Máscara tenía un tic en el ojo, se imaginaba que su templo en vez de ser la 'entrada al mundo de los muertos' se convertía en un local para eventos infantiles.

-Pu… pu… pues ¿cuál es la canción que debemos cantar?-

-Asi me gusta. Vayan a acomodarse a las graderías que sacaré la foto- todos estaban en su lugar, alguno sonreían mientras otros ni siquiera querían estar ahí -Bien, sonrían. MM apégate más a Afrodita, Siegfried deja de ahorcar a Sorrento. Aldebarán deja de comer… Eto ¿Por qué tienen así a Kanon?-

-Para proteger la seguridad de los demás-

-Mmm… Bueno. Dohko deja de dormir-

-Zzzzzzz… - el anciano maestro estaba bien feliz durmiendo acomodado a un rincón, hasta una burbujita de moco colgaba de su nariz.

-¡Dohko!-

-¡Quiero mi cocol!- sorprende a todos con su respuesta inesperada -digo… ejem, enfrentar a tus miedos debes-

\- ¬¬ "ahora ya empezó con su filosofía de Yoda". Ok, ok ¡continuemos! Empiecen con el villancico de una buena vez mientras yo grabo-

Silencio sepulcral.

-¿Y?. . . ¿a qué hora empiezan? No me digan que no saben la letra-

-Ah ¿me repites lo que dijiste acerca de grabar algo?- preguntó Aioros

-Que grabaré lo que canten para subirlo a las redes sociales. Después de todo es para el mundo ¿lo recuerdan?-

El silencio empezó a reinar en el lugar hasta que…

-Aaaaaahhh- se escuchó un grito de una mujer como si estuviera en una película de terror, o bien podría haber venido de otro lugar o podría haber sido Afrodita pero eso solo fue el inicio por que empezaron los murmullos, las quejas, los gritos, insultos a la autora, etc.

-¡A mí nadie me dijo que aparecería en el internet!- gritó Kaysa.

-¡No! No quiero que me graben- dijo Radamanthys.

-Uy ¿un video? ¡¿Para todo el mundo?! Capaz y me reconocen-

-¿Quién te reconocería hermano?- preguntó Aioria al ver a Aioros extrañamente nervioso -Digo, si tú estuviste muerto por 13 años, obviamente no conocerías a nadie ¿cierto?-

-Eh… si digamos que anduve muerto- esto causó desconcierto en el santo de Leo.

-A mí nadie me dijo que saldré en un video ¡y no saldré en un video!- gritó Bud -¡esto debe ser culpa de Syd!-

-¡Que! ¿Mi culpa? Tú me echas la culpa de todo-

-Yo digo que fue la culpa del ganso congelado, ¡Lo desplumemos! ¿Quién me apoya?-

-Cuenta conmigo amigo- Isaac choca palmas con Hagen.

-¡Ni se les ocurra ponerme un dedo encima ¿entendieron?!- Hyoga toma posición de ataque.

Los caballeros, las marinas, los espectros y los dioses guerreros empiezan a propinarse golpes entre unos y otros, entre los mismos hermanos se peleaban como el caso de Syd y Bud, Siegfried aprovechó para seguir torturando a Sorrento, Phenril con sus lobos aprovecharon a dar mordiscos a los que pudieron, el pulpo, el pato y la yegua mutante se dieron a trancazos; y bueno se convirtió en una batalla campal hasta en uno de sus forcejeos, Hyoga sin querer empujó a Shun bruscamente al suelo, en eso un gran cosmos se siente en el lugar, grandes llamas de fuego salen del cuarto de los utensilios de limpieza y una silueta hace su aparición.

-Soy Ikki, el ave fénix-

-¡¿para qué te presentas si ya todo el mundo te conoce?!- le grita Hyoga.

-Y ya era hora de que aparecieras, mira lo tarde que llegas-

-Solo vine a ayudar a mi hermano- dijo el fénix mientras levantaba a Shun del suelo.

-¿Ayudar? Pero fue un simple empujón accidental- Ikki 'revisaba' si su hermano tenía alguna herida -¿no ves que ya soy un hombre?- contestó Andrómeda.

-Sí, Ikki ¡ya déjalo madurar!- Seiya se metía donde no debía.

-Cállate borrico, es mi hermano y puedo cuidarlo ¡cuando yo quiera! Y hablando de madurar, mira quién habla-

-Chicos, chicos, ¡Ya basta! Luego se dan sus trancazos cuando terminemos con esto-

Todos se miran de reojo para luego acomodarse en las graderías de nuevo.

-¡Bien! Ahora comencemos. Canten lo que sea que yo tengo que grabar… ¡Dohko despierta!-

-¡Me gusta el arroz con leche!- contesta el santo de Libra -digo… Shiryu que la fuerza te acompañe-

Todos con una gota de sudor miran a Dohko.

-Caro dijiste lo que sea ¿verdad?- preguntó Aioria.

-Sí, dije lo que sea… Pero tiene que ser un villancico o algo relacionado con la navidad o… no me digan que ni canciones saben-

-Algunos asentía, otros movían la cabeza negativamente.

-Eto. Bueno yo escuché recién un villancico sencillo pero… no sé…-

-Basta con que sea sencillo para que estos 'cabezas de aves' se lo aprendan. Dale Aioria canta-

-¡Oye! ¡Como que cabezas de aves! Los únicos cabezas de ave son Hyoga e Ikki-

-¡Oye!-

-¡Te oí!-

-Bueno, mi hermano tiene otro con diferente letras y la verdad son muy cortos y… - mirada asesina de parte de la autora hacia el gatito -la letra dice así:

 _Navidad, navidad, Batman huele mal_

 _El bat-móvil se pinchó y el Joker se escapó_

-O.o- expresión de todos.

-¿Qué clase de villancico es ese?- digo yo con un tic en el ojo -¡Aioros! ¡¿Cuál es ese otro que tienes?!-

-Eto… bueno. Mi hermano lo cantará ¡eso!-

-Pero yo…-

-Anda Aioria, no seas malito, solo piensa que son tus 30 segundos de fama y además yo soy tu hermano mayor y digamos que no estoy obligando pero si te lo estoy ordenando- Aioros muy despacio se acercaba a la salida de emergencia.

-Eh… - el león no podía contradecir -Bueno, dice así:

 _Navidad, navidad, Milo huele mal_

 _MM se murió y Kanon se orinó_

-¡QUÉ!- Milo y MM se pusieron rojos de furia por la forma en como el gatito los 'humillaba'.

-Mmm… - los presentes aguantaron lo que podían y -JA JA JA JA…- explotaron en carcajadas.

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Sacaste boleto gato pulgoso! ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-

-¡Ve a conocer Yomotsu gato sarnoso! ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!-

Mientras Aioria se estrellaba en un muro, los presentes retrocedían poco a poco temerosos. La razón por la que Aioros no cantó (además de salir huyendo del teatro) fue porque ese villancico era la gota que derramaba el vaso, literalmente hablando, un aura maligna empezó a rodear a Kanon y, como si solo fueran de papel, rompió la camisa de fuerzas y todos los amarres con tanta facilidad liberándose. Se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Aioria dispuesto a masacrarlo.

-Te… te lo puedo explicar. Es una bromita por el día de los inocentes- apenas y Aioria pudo reincorporarse.

-¡Explica esto! ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!-

-Aaaaaaahhh- y así Kanon mandó a volar a Aioria al infinito y más allá.

Se va, se va, ¡se fue! Por primera vez en la historia, un caballero de Atena llegó al espacio exterior ¡y sin necesidad de un cohete! :D Y parecía que no iba a ser el único.

-Saga. Mi querido hermano, me querías encerrar en el Cabo Sounion ¡de nuevo!- se iba acercando al mencionado.

Y Saga hizo lo que su instinto le indicó, lo que lógicamente cualquiera haría en su situación… ¡correr por su vida!

-¡Sálvese quien pueda!- y así empezó la masacre. Los caballeros, las marinas, los espectros y los dioses guerreros empezaron a dar trancazos a todos los que podían, insultos, gritos, puñetazos, patadas voladoras y todo lo que se pueda imaginar se dieron en este lugar que se supone debía ser el centro del 'mensaje navideño' que intenté enviar al mundo. U_U Y yo solo suspiraba indignada mientras veía como todos querían partirse su mandarina en gajos, en medio de toda esta contienda.

Así iba la cosa: Kanon no solo iba detrás de Saga sino que también daba trancazos a quien se le cruzara, Siegfried aprovechó para ir detrás de Sorrento; Hyoga, Hagen e Isaac continuaron con su pelea, al igual que Syd y Bud; Radamanthys aprovechó el primer momento para salir huyendo en brazos de Valentine mientras los demás espectros se quedaban a luchar; Aioros también huyó pero no llegó lejos porque Aioria, al regresar de su viaje al espacio, cayó con buena puntería sobre su hermano dejando a ambos K.O.; Phenril junto con sus lobos se dieron un gran banquete mordiendo a los que podían, Shiryu no se salvó al ser atrapado por un lobo.

En el centro del campo de batalla se encontraban Shaka y Krishna meditando en posición flor de loto ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor; los que 'intentaban' frenar esta masacre (o sea, los conscientes, los cuerdos, los que no perdieron el uso de la razón, porque todos los demás estaban locos y desquiciados) que solo eran unos cuantos, para ser exactos eran Shun, Mu, Alde y Tholl, no lograban hacer mucho y en vez de terminar con las peleas, se unían a las mismas.

Con este GRAN desastre no podría hacer nada. ¡Y qué decir de los dioses! Hades y Poseidón estarían a punto de comenzar una nueva guerra santa solo porque no quieren compartir el último paquete de papitas, y Saori e Hilda estaba tan ocupadas cotorreando que ni cuenta se daban de lo que sucedía. Podría pedir ayuda al antiguo maestro pero este… seguía durmiendo.

-Zzzzzzz... ¡Quiero un cacahuate! Digo… Seiya Skywalker, yo soy tu padre-

-O.O Y hablando de Seiya, este se encontraba arriba de un reflector intentando ahuyentar a un Kanon rabioso. ¡Ay dolor! Kanon ya lo atrapó y se lo lleva a rastras hasta el epicentro de esta lucha sin sentido.

-Ayuda T_T- las últimas palabras de Seiya antes de desaparecer por completo en la humareda causada por todas las peleas de los caballeros, marinas, espectros y dioses guerreros.

Y bueh… creo que esto llegó a su fin. Como ya vieron lo que sucedió la enseñanza es la siguiente: NUNCA INTENTEN HACER UN MENSAJE NAVIDEÑO CON LOS CABALLEROS, MARINAS, ESPECTROS, Y DIOSES GUERREROS, ¿ya vieron? Al final terminan peleándose. T_T pobre de mí ¿ahora como se lo explicaré a Zeus? Bueh, eso lo arreglaré después, iré a buscar a Kiki a ver si algún quiere cantar villancicos.

 **FIN**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de leer este fic tanto como yo lo disfruté haciéndolo y también les agradezco por leer y si dejan algún review ¡mucho mejor! Bueno que hayan disfrutado esta navidad, ya sé un poquito tarde pero aún puedo desearles un feliz año nuevo y lo mejor para este 2016, que sus sueños se cumplan y a ver si puedo seguir escribiendo más barbaridades y locuras que hacen los caballeros. XD

Saori: ¡digámoslo juntos!

Seiya: ¿seguro? Yo creo que es demasiada molestia.

Shun: buena idea Saori ¿Qué dices Caro?

Caro: sí, de hecho llamen a Hyoga y a Shiryu más. Tú también puedes unirte Ikki.

Ikki: mmm….

Caro: ¿Todos listos?

 **Todos: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVOOO!**


End file.
